


Nunca estarás solo

by MoaKina



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gay, M/M, sterek
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nuevos cazadores llegan con un solo propósito, acabar con todo sobrenatural en Beacon Hills sin importar como.<br/>Derek y los demás creen que saldrán ilesos pero las cosas no siempre suceden como quisieran y otros tendrán que pagar las consecuencias…<br/>Y Stiles pierde la memoria.<br/>Sterek<br/>Parejas: ScottxLiam, IsaacxMalia, JordanxJackson, OcxLydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo uno:

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración antes de empezar: la historia partirá más o menos finalizando la tercera temporada e iniciando la cuarta pero con varios cambios que se irán desarrollando a lo largo de la historia.

Stiles movió las manos nerviosamente mientras esperaba que terminara de imprimir la información que encontró. Miro la hora en su celular y les mando un mensaje a todos para reunirse en el loft de Derek para decirles lo que encontró de los cazadores. Tomo las hojas, sus llaves y salió corriendo a su jeep.

Su mente trabajaba a mil, pensado una y otra vez en diferentes cosas. Desde hace un par de semanas, poco después de que acabara todo lo relacionado con el nogitsune, llegaron unos cazadores que atacaron directamente a la manada de su amigo Scott. Solo habían salido heridos, nada grave que no sanara pero los ataques comenzaron a ser más seguidos y no solo a los hombres lobos sino a su familia o todo aquel que supiera la verdad. A la señora Martin provocaron un accidente de auto que no paso a mayores pero había tomado la decisión de irse con su hija, a Melissa la habían amenazado y hace dos noches se metieron a su casa para darle un susto.

Las cosas tenían que parar antes de que realmente alguien saliera lastimado o muerto. La muerte de Allison y Aidan aun l afectaba y no solo a el. Stiles no podría soportar otra muerte más.  
Sacudió la cabeza y cuando miro de nuevo a la carretera, un auto se le atravesó y giro el volante para evitar chocarle pero perdió el control, se salió de la carretera y un fuerte golpe contra el volante lo dejo inconsciente…

Su cabeza dolía y también su cuerpo. Quiso incorporarse y tocar su cabeza al sentir algo escurrir por su mejilla derecha pero no podía moverse. Abrió los ojos y jadeo asustado. “¿Por qué siempre a mi?”, pensó resignado pero molesto, “Ah, si, porque soy el humano”. Ya no le sorprendía hasta el mismo se sentía el punto débil de la manada después de todo Lydia era una banshee y Allison había sido una cazadora.

Estaba amarrado a una silla y él sabia muy bien en donde estaba. Lo que antes había sido la casa de los Hale. Forcejeo pero no lograba nada mas que lastimarse mas en las muñecas y tobillos. Grito soltando maldiciones y callo al escuchar unas carcajadas. Stiles volteo y se encontró con dos hombres, uno de unos treinta y otro como de la edad de su padre. El mayor lo miro con una sonrisa maliciosa y apretando entre sus manos un rifle.

-Así que… ¿tú eres Stiles, la mascota de los hombres lobo?

-Soy parte de la manda-replico frunciendo el ceño-Tu eres mas mascota que yo

El cazador rio y Stiles antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un fuerte golpe en el abdomen le saco todo el aire de los pulmones.

-George, que se preparen, yo me encargare de Stiles

Stiles respiro hondo y apretó la mandíbula al ver las intenciones del hombre, no seria la primera vez que lo golpearan. El cazador no borro la sonrisa cuando lo golpeo derribándolo con todo y silla. “Esto va a dolerme”  
***  
Scott no dejo de caminar a través de la habitación. Esto era extraño. Stiles los había citado a todos en el loft de Derek pero ya había pasado más de un hora y aun no aparecía y no respondía el celular. Ya estaba preocupado y el hecho de que los cazadores aun estuvieran libres en Beacon Hills no ayudaba nada.

-Juro que si no te sientas Scott y te mantienes quieto, te voy a aventar por la ventana-replico Derek

Scott lo miro y le mostro los colmillos pero ante la expresión retadora y molesta del mayor, se sentó a un lado de Isaac.

-¿Aun no contesta?-pregunto Jackson

Jackson, Isaac y Chris Argent habían regresado después del accidente que le provocaron a la madre de Lydia. La manada había sufrido baja pero habían llegado más. Estaba Derek, Peter, Malia, Jackson, Isaac y su beta Liam aunque a veces Jordan ayudaba al saber que era también un sobrenatural. Ethan y Kira se habían ido después de lo del nogitsune.

Malia golpeo el suelo con sus pies. –Stiles no contesta

-¿Y si lo buscamos?-inquirió Liam con timidez

Scott asintió varias veces sin dudarlo cuando en ese instante su celular sonó y al ver quien era, contesto algo preocupado.

-¡¡Scott!! ¡Dime que Stiles esta contigo!-dijo el sheriff

-No-dijo Scott frunciendo el ceño-¿Por qué? ¿Paso algo?

Todos escucharon del otro lado de la línea el corazón acelerado del sheriff.

-Su jeep, encontramos su jeep chocado pero no esta Stiles y al parecer el accidente fue provocado… Scott, ¿en que problema se han metido ahora?

Scott sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos. Sus recuerdos regresaron con lo del nogitsune y el miedo se apodero de el. “¿por que Stiles?”. No pudo contestarle a John y volteo a ver el resto de la manada. Todos habían escuchado y mostraban preocupación. Abrió la boca para decir algo aunque no sabia que cuando otro celular sonó y Derek saco el suyo con el ceño fruncido pero al ver la pantalla su expresión cambio a sorpresa.

-¡Es Stiles!

-¡Ponlo en altavoz!-exclamo Chris

Scott le dijo al sheriff lo que acaba de pasar y también lo puso en altavoz para que pudiera escuchar cuando Derek contesto.

-¿Stiles? ¿Dónde estas?-pregunto Derek

Se escucho ruidos del otro lado, una respiración violenta.

-…por fa-favor, tu casa-murmuro Stiles entre dientes y asustado

Scott sintió un escalofrió. Ese tono le recordó la ocasión en que lo buscaron desesperadamente antes de que el nogitsune se apoderara de el.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-grito un hombre

-¡No, no!-exclamó Stiles con dolor y llanto antes de que la llamada se cortara

Se hizo silencio por unos segundos, como si procesaran lo que acababa de suceder. Scott lo sabia como todos los demás, estaban torturando a su hermano pero el había logrado llamarles para decirles y así pudieran salvarlo. Y eso iban a hacer.

-Mansión Hale-rugió Derek

Scott escucho la voz del sheriff gritarle algo a Parrish y el sonido de un auto así como de las sirenas antes de que la llamada se cortara. El señor Argent dio varias indicaciones al igual que Derek para no ir directo al ataque al no contar con el factor sorpresa eran cazadores a quienes iban atacar. Scott puso toda la atención que podía, el solo quería salvar a Stiles, no quería perderlo no después de todos los problemas que habían pasado juntos y habían resuelto. Miro a cada uno de la manada y apretó las manos en puños.

-Voy a salvar a Stiles

-Vamos a salvarlo, Scott-corrigió Isaac

El alfa verdadero asintió como todos los demás. No iban a perder a otro miembro de la manada.


	2. Capitulo dos

Stiles no podía dejar de sollozar, el dolor de su cuerpo era tan fuerte y el sabia que tenia tal vez dos costillas rotas y que varias heridas dejarían cicatriz. Hacia unos minutos lo habían desamarrado de la silla pero lo habían dejado solo amarrado de las manos en el piso, sabían que no se podría mover y la verdad, tenían razón pero el tenia que salir de ahí o al menos decirle a Scott donde estaba para que fueran por el. Para que lo salvaran…otra vez.

Tenía que salir de ahí pero primero tenía que quitarse las cuerdas de las muñecas. Miro por el sótano y miro el filo de un metal que podía servir. Se levanto recargándose en la pared ya que sus piernas no las podía mantener firmes. Se acerco con pasos tambaleantes y le dio la espalda para poderlas cortar. Se mordió el labio inferior al rasparse pero siguió. Miro en la mesa donde habían puesto las herramientas con que lo estuvieron torturando y noto que su celular también estaba ahí. Sofoco un grito victorioso al romper las cuerdas y se arrastro a la mesa. Agarro el celular con las manos temblorosas, lo prendió y le marco a Scott. No le contesto, la línea estaba ocupada. Soltó un sollozo y le marco a Derek, el si contesto.

-¿Stiles? ¿Dónde estas?-le pregunto Derek 

Antes de que pudiera contestar escucho que alguien bajaba al sótano y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente. “No, no, no por favor”, pensó con miedo.

-…por fa-favor, tu casa-dijo entre dientes

Entonces llego George que al verlo con el celular frunció el rostro enojado.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-grito

-¡No, no!-grito con dolor y rompiendo en llanto cuando George lo empujo y cayo al suelo

Se encogió y cubrió el rostro pero soltó un alarido de dolor cuando el hombre le dio una patada y escucho un hueso romperse, otra costilla. Sintió que lo agarro del cabello para estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo solo una vez.

-¡Niño estúpido! ¡Steve, Ralph! ¡Preparen todo, ya vienen!

Stiles escucho mucho ruido pero lo sentía tan lejano, su cabeza dolía y sabia que en cualquier momento quedaría inconsciente pero no podía hacerlo.

***

Derek golpeo a un cazador y volteo al escuchar el aullido de dolor de alguien. Era Jackson que había quedado atrapado en una trampa pero Peter lo saco. Malia, Chris e Isaac se habían quedado atrás como refuerzo y los demás habían ido directo a la mansión por Stiles. Miro como Liam y Scott peleaban hombro contra hombro. Como Jackson comenzó a abrirse camino para poder llegar a la casa y Derek rugió con fuerza. Tal vez había dejado de ser un alfa pero peleaba como tal y todo fuera por salvar a Stiles, ese humano que se desvivía por el bienestar de todos, el que siempre los salvaba y nunca pedía nada a cambio.

Todos estaban ahí peleando por el, para salvar a Stiles y no por obligación, ni siquiera Jackson o Peter.

De pronto un fuerte sonido vibro por la zona aturdiéndoles a todos los de la manada sus sentidos y granadas con acónito cayeron. Derek cayó de rodillas tapándose los oídos y entrecerrando los ojos sin dejar de toser salvajemente. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con que los cazadores los tenían rodeados y apuntando con armas de fuego. “Mierda”, pensó. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo esperaba y solo deseaba que no empeoraran, aun tenían un as bajo la manga.

Un hombre cuarentón, el líder de esos estúpidos cazadores, se acerco con una pistola en mano apuntando a Scott, el más cercano a el y sonrió con malicia.

-¿Tu eres el famoso Alfa verdadero, no?-bufo-Te creía diferente, eres solo un niño, eso es decepcionante en realidad-movió la mirada hacia el y Peter-Derek y Peter, los únicos sobrevivientes de la manada Hale…por poco tiempo. ¿Incrementando la manada ya que perdieron la suya? Diría que es triste tener que matar a niño pero solo mentiría, al final solo son monstruos que tuvieron mala fortuna de toparse con ellos

Derek le mostro los dientes como los demás. El les había dado la opción de convertirse y ellos había aceptado aun sabiendo a lo que se enfrentaban, menos Scott quien si tuvo mala suerte y Liam. El cazador giro el rostro hacia atrás y movió una mano llamando la atención de otro cazador un poco más joven.

-Tráelo George

El tal George asintió y desapareció dentro de la que había sido su hogar durante su infancia y adolescencia para regresar unos minutos después con ayuda de otro a Stiles arrastrándolo.

-¡STILES!-grito Scott entre una mezcla de preocupación e ira

Hasta el mismo sentía una rabia dentro de el que exigía sangre de todo aquel quien se había osado en lastimar a ese humano que era miembro de la manada. Stiles no podía mantenerse por si mismo de pie, tenia la camiseta desagarrada y manchada de sangre, su torso tenia marcas de golpes y heridas que aun sangraban y su rostro hinchado con moretones y sangre. Apestaba a dolor. Jamás lo había visto con ese aspecto y no le gusto, no quería volver a repetirlo, quería, necesitaba curarlo.  
De pronto escucho una sirena y la patrulla del sheriff llego al lugar de donde bajaron el señor Stilinski y Parrish apuntando con sus armas.

-¡Stiles!-exclamo el sheriff con el corazón acelerado

Todo después paso muy rápido y a pesar de ser un hombre lobo nacido solo fue un mero espectador sin poder hacer algo. El sheriff abrió fuego, los demás betas, Scott y él volvieron al ataque y cuando escucho el grito de Chris, volteo justo en el momento en que un cazador apuñalo al sheriff con una daga en el pecho. Los gritos desgarradores de Stiles y Scott fue lo que se escucho en el bosque cuando el cuerpo de John cayó. Derek no supo muy bien como es que se acerco al cazador y con un simple movimiento, le rompió el cuello y se agacho para tomar al hombre en sus brazos y absorber su dolor.

El sheriff lo miro fijamente a los ojos con sangre escurriendo de su boca y una sola frase salió de sus labios:

-Cuida a Stiles

Derek se quedo en shock cuando el corazón de John Stilinski dejo de latir.

-¡PAPÁ!-oyó al humano

Nuevos disparos se escucharon y Derek volteo para ver como el cuerpo de Stiles caía al suelo por el impacto y salpicando nueva sangre. Le habían disparado al castaño. Una bala en el hombro izquierdo y otro en la cabeza.

Todo se volvió un caos…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dios mío!!! Jojojojo! No! El papá de Stiles esta muerto y el herido!   
> Perdón pero las cosas siempre pasan por algún motivo, eha por eso que no iba a ser JordanxJohn. A mi también me llama la atención esa pareja pero solo e leído como dos historias donde se insinúa pero si alguien conoce mas, por fis, mándenme el link o al menos el nombre.  
> Gracias. Muchas gracias por aceptar la historia, tenía un poco de duda pero parece que va gustando y espero que siga así y la sigan.  
> Nos vemos pronto.  
> Por favor, Voten, Comenten y/o Recomienden.
> 
> También se encuentra en:  
> Amor Yaoi: http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=176904  
> Fanfiction.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12008202/1/Nunca-estar%C3%A1s-solo  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75715055-nunca-estar%C3%A1s-solo


	3. Capitulo tres

Habían pasado un mes, 6 días, 19 horas desde que paso ese día y aun lo tenia tan vivido en su memoria como si hubiera sido ayer o mejor dicho en la mañana. Ojala no hubiera ocurrido, que todo fuera una de sus tantas pesadillas que lo torturaban por las noches.

El sheriff había muerto en sus brazos, Stiles había sido gravemente herido que casi le había costado también la vida, Scott había perdido el control por unos minutos y sus manos estaba manchadas de sangre y había conseguido un nuevo beta.

Había sido un caos total. Scott perdió el control cuando Stiles cayó al suelo después de los balazos, convirtiéndose en una criatura amorfa como Peter en el pasado y había matado a varios cazadores, Malia se había acercado a Stiles llorando mientras los demás intentaban controlar al alfa verdadero mientras en solo se quedo ahí, con John en sus brazos inerte y la vista fija en Stiles, su compañero a quien había negado por meses y a quien podía perder para siempre. Solo reacciono cuando el oficial Parrish se acerco y comenzó a llamar a una ambulancia y pedir refuerzos.

Al sentir la mano de Parrish en su hombro, dejo el cuerpo del sheriff y se levanto para ayudar a detener a Scott. Isaac y Peter le ayudaron a detenerlo de los brazos y el tomo con fuerza la cabeza y le rugió fuertemente.

-¡Reacciona Scott, no es momento para descontrolarte, Stiles te necesita, no puedes abandonarlo en este momento!

Escuchar el nombre de su amigo lo hizo reaccionar y sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés. Se recupero y fue con Stiles. Argento, como siempre, fue el del plan. Los cazadores había secuestrado a Stiles por ser el hijo del sheriff para poder chantajearlo, Stiles había logrado llamarle a su papá y el junto con Parrish habían ido a rescatarlo pero las cosa habían salido mal. Los demás solo estaban ahí porque iban a la mansión Hale porque Derek había tomado la decisión de reconstruirla y se encontraron con esa escena. No era el mejor plan, era simple pero funciono y la gente se lo creyó.

De los cazadores vivos uno había sido herido por una mordedura de alfa, un convertido. Argent y el habían entrado a su habitación en la noche para hablar con el ya que Scott se negaba a irse de la sala de espera mientras operaban a Stiles era un chico de unos 19 años, alto y delgado, con cabello rubio a los hombros y ojos dorados. Derek lo reconoció. Era el cazador que se había mantenido apartado de todo, como si esperara escapar. Se llamaba Edward Sullivan* y no era cazador por gusto. Les conto que su madre se había juntado con Irving, uno de los cazadores y que cuando ella murió, quedo huérfano e Irving lo adopto. Lo entreno y obligaba a participar pero nunca había matado a alguien y lo único que quería era escapar de el y ese mundo. Y decía la verdad. Le dieron una oportunidad de aceptarlo en la manada y lo ayudaron en su primera luna llena. Ahora Scott contaba con dos betas. Liam, a quien tuvo que morder para salvarlo de unos omegas salvajes y Edward.

Lydia había regresado tan solo se entero de lo sucedido con los Stilinski. Stiles sobrevivió a la operación y a la bala en la cabeza pero había quedado en coma y los doctores no estaban seguros si la bala había ocasionado algún daño y solo lo sabrían hasta que despertara. Los responsables pararon a la cárcel donde estaba seguro se pudrirían pero otros escaparon. Cinco días después de la muerte del sheriff, fue su funeral donde le rindieron honores. Mucha gente de Beacon Hills había asistido y la habitación de Stiles se había llenado de obsequios por su perdida. La manada entera asistió y Chris Argent, solo Jackson se quedo con Stiles. Nunca lo dejaban solo, siempre alguien se quedaba con el.

La bandera fue entregada a Scott quien había sido otro hijo para John. El pobre chico había entrado en una profunda depresión donde aun siendo hombre lobo tuvo varios ataques de asma. John, a quien había visto como su padre desde que el suyo se fue, había muerto y su mejor amigo, su hermano, Stiles estaba en un coma del cual no sabían si algún día iba a despertar. Había perdido a su familia y Melissa estaba igual que el.

Pero la incógnita que más se escuchaba era “¿Qué seria del hijo del sheriff?”. No tenía mas familia y eso todos lo sabina, era menor de edad y en coma. Y Derek había tomado una decisión. El se haría cargo y velaría por el bienestar de Stiles. Con el seguro de vida de John se pagaron las deudas que habían quedado tras lo sucedido con el nogitsune y parte de los gastos del funeral y el hospital. Se había convertido en el tutor de Stiles Stilinski y la manada estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo habían escuchado las últimas palabras de John y no podían ignorarlas, aunque Peter sabía otro motivo más. Peter y Cora eran los únicos que sabina que Stiles era su compañero y habían prometido no decir nada.

Había descubierto que Stiles era su compañero cuando estuvieron más de dos horas en la piscina por el kanima pero se había negado a aceptarlo, era absurdo. Su compañero no podía ser un humano, ni hombre y mucho menos alguien como Stiles. No quería aceptarlo. Tal vez solo era un error y se confundió por estar oliéndolo por más de dos horas y solo era gratitud. Luego llego Jennifer y se convenció que ella era lo mejor pero después supo la verdad y ver llorar a Stiles por su padre y oler el profundo dolor y miedo que sentía de perderlo, le hizo dar cuenta que efectivamente Stiles era su compañero. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, estar con el era una maldición y no condenaría a Stiles a sufrir a su lado aunque a su lobo le doliera. Paso lo del nogitsune y comprendió que solo se mentía, el necesitaba a Stiles y se prometió que cuando que cuando por fin las cosas en Beacon Hills estuvieran tranquilas, comenzaría a cortejarlo, a enamorarlo y así poder unirse a el sin embargo las cosas nunca salen como quisiera.

Apretó la mano de Stiles entre las suyas y recargo la frente en su corazón para escuchar sus latidos y convencerse de que aun estaba con vida.

-Por favor Stiles, abre los ojos

“No quiero perderte a ti también.” Derek no soportaría perderlo, no el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que tal? Va gustando?  
> Bueno, no del benefactor aun no pasa y lo sucedido con Derek joven no sucedió, y por lo tanto la mordedura de Liam sucedió de otra manera (puse que lo mordieron para salvarlo de unos omegas) pero lo explicare mejor después.  
> *Edward Sullivan es creación mía pero esta interpretado por el actor Jamie Campbell Bower, de Cazadores de sombras, Jace y puede ser la posible pareja de Lydia.  
> Por favor, si gusta Voten, Comenten y/o Recomienden.  
> Gracias, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> También se encuentra en:  
> Amor Yaoi: http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=176904  
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/75715055-nunca-estar%C3%A1s-solo  
> Fanfiction: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12008202/1/Nunca-estar%C3%A1s-solo


	4. Capitulo cuatro

Sacar a Scott de su cuarto o de la habitación de Stiles en el hospital era una travesía total. Los primeros días habían sido así, Scott no se iba del hospital por más que su madre se lo pidiera hasta que cansada, le regaño y lo corrió de ahí y fue cuando Derek puso el turno de guardias para Stiles. Scott comenzó a ir a la escuela pero saliendo iba al hospital hasta que se hacia de noche y regresaba a su casa a dormir para al día siguiente seguir la misma rutina. Los entrenamientos de lacrosse los había dejado a un lado. Todos estaban preocupados por el y mas tras lo sucedido ese día que perdió el control.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde ese día y no había alguna señal de que Stiles fuera a despertar pero ninguno perdía la esperanza. Su alfa había puesto la placa del sheriff junto a Stiles y todos sabían que estaba con la persona y el lugar correcto. Parrish pasaba sus tiempos libres en el hospital a un lado de Stiles. El joven policía se sentía responsable de la muerte de John y aunque ya habían intentado quitarle esa idea era imposible y todos los días le pedía perdón al castaño en coma.  
Liam aparto la mirada de su padrastro cuando le dijo que no había ningún cambio en Stiles y apago, suprimió sus sentidos lobunos para evitar oler las emociones de sus amigos, sabia que habían escuchado. A todos les había afectado lo de Stiles, todos, sin excepción, le tenían cariño, es que era imposible no hacerlo. Con su sentido del humor siempre sacándoles una sonrisa, con su sarcasmo y comentarios fuera de onda, siempre ayudando y dando palabras de aliento. Liam, a pesar de no tener mucho en la manada, sabe que ese humano de piel lechosa y lunares por doquier es el pilar de la manada, no Scott, es Stiles quien los unía a todos.

De pronto sintió el impulso, la necesidad de ir con su alfa, estar a su lado y reconfortarlo. De todos, Scott era el más afectado aunque Derek también lo estaba y el se sentía intrigado por ello. El había creído, y todos los demás también, que a Derek no le agradaba Stiles y solo lo soportaba por Scott y por ser una fuente de información pero desde el accidente se comportaba diferente y desprendía un aroma que no entendía que era. Quería preguntarle que era pero no se atrevía, no parecía ser el momento.

Se despidió de su padrastro y se acerco a sus amigos y fue cuando noto que Scott ya no estaba y que Lydia tenía sus ojos puestos en el pasillo. Frunció el ceño y olisqueó.

-¿Y Scott?-pregunto

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas que no tardaron en recorrer por sus pálidas mejillas al voltear a verlo. Ante la falta de respuesta de la chica, movió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos azules y serios de Jackson.

-Se fue, no dijo a donde-le dijo

Liam asintió y no contuvo su instinto. Siguiendo el aroma de su alfa lo fue siguiendo y al reconocer por donde iba, suspiro. A la casa de los Stilinski. Siguiendo la misma trayectoria del mayor, entro por la ventana pero Scott no se movió, seguía en la cama de Stiles con un álbum de fotos en su regazo. Liam se acerco lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado transmitiéndole su apoyo sin decir nada.

Scott soltó una carcajada seca.

-¿Sabes? Durante años Stiles me había insistido en que mirara la saga de Star wars pero nunca lo había hecho y…y-rompió en llanto-no lo e hecho y el siempre quiso que…

No pudo decir nada mas por los sollozos que lo sacudieron y Liam sintió su lobo estremecerse y aullar de dolor por su alfa. Como le gustaría poder quitarle el sufrimiento a Scott, poder hacer algo para que Stiles despertara. Sintió sus ojos también llenarse de lágrimas y frunció los labios para no llorar. Se acerco un poco más y tímidamente coloco una mano en el hombro del mayor.

-Podemos verlas, se las puedo pedir prestadas a Mason y verlas en mi casa…para cuando despierte

Scott lo miro a los ojos y segundos después ya tenia los fuertes brazos de su alfa a su alrededor y soltó un jadeo cuando lo apreso contra su cuerpo quedando su cabeza en el pecho del mayor pero se dejo abrazar. Con algo de duda paso sus brazos por la cintura de Scott y cerro los ojos. Se sentía bien estar entre los brazos de Scott, muy bien y no pudo evitar ronronear acurrucándose mejor contra el disfrutando de la sensación. Se quedaron así abrazados por un tiempo hasta que el alfa verdadero lo aparto para verlo al rostro y le sonrió.

-Entonces vamos a tu casa

Liam lo miro en shock por unos segundos ya que no había visto sonreír al mayor desde hace un tiempo y luego sonrió con verdadera emoción, asintió efusivamente varias veces seguidas y se levanto de un salto.

-¡Vamos! Y pediré una pizza para comer

Su pecho se hincho de una rara sensación al escuchar al otro reír y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros del otro, sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse pero no perdió la sonrisa. Se volvió a sentar a un lado de Scott cuando la mirada de este se volvió nostálgica al mirar lo que estaba en su regazo y lo escucho cuando comenzó a mostrarle las fotos del álbum y le contaba la anécdota de como fue hecha. Después, al terminar se encaminaron a su casa antes pasando por la de Mason por las películas y llegando pidieron la pizza. Comenzaron a ver la primera película de la saga cuando llego la comida.

Al comenzar la segunda película el celular de Scott sonó y le dio un poco de privacidad anulando sus sentidos pero escucho que le decía a su madre que estaba bien, que ya había comido y que estaba con el, en su casa. Liam apretó las piernas contra su pecho al sentir nuevamente sonrojarse ante la mirada de su alfa y sin poderlo evitarlo, se dejo caer contra el costado de Scott otra vez acurrucándose. Poco a poco Liam comenzó a sentirse cansado y fue cerrando los ojos pero podía estar casi seguro que antes de quedar dormido, había escuchado la voz de Scott.

-Gracias Liam

Liam bostezo y al sentir el brazo de su alfa en sus hombros pegándolo más a su cuerpo, se durmió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jujuju, momento Sciam!! Jejeje.  
> Como va quedando? Gusta?  
> Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	5. Capitulo cinco:

Jackson solo miro como Scott se fue y a los minutos, su beta Liam lo seguía. Miro llorar otra vez a Lydia, por un momento considero la idea de acercarse para consolarle pero al final no pudo hacerlo y suspiro un poco aliviado cuando Isaac se acerco para abrazar a la chica. Aunque Lydia y el habían arreglado todo entre ellos y fueran amigos, las cosas eran un poco tensas en varios temas que preferían evitar para momentos incomodos, como el contacto físico. Se sentó en una silla cerca de Derek pero sin invadir su espacio, no quería que se molestara con el.

Desde aquel día que Derek tenia un carácter muy voluble y todo le alteraba. Levanto la mirada al captar un aroma dulce y cálido, encontrándose con la enfermera McCall quien les sonrió suavemente.

-Sera mejor que se vayan ya, yo les comunicare si algo pasa-dijo antes de retirarse

Miro como Lydia se fue junto con Malia, unos minutos más le siguieron Isaac y Derek. El fue el único que se quedo, hoy le tocaba guardia y nadie le dijo algo cuando entro a la habitación de Stiles para sentarse en un sillón que había traído tiempo atrás Lydia. Durante unos minutos se atrevió a subir la mirada para ver al humano postrado en la camilla y sintió como le estrujaron el corazón.

Stiles estaba pálido, como un fantasma, con varias maquinas conectadas, su pulso lento y pesado, el cabello opaco y más largo de como lo tenia antes. Jackson se había acostumbrado a verlo con el pelo corto, casi rapado y cuando regreso a verlo con el pelo más largo y rebelde, como si no se peinara. Tenía una cicatriz que recorría de la sien izquierda hacia atrás por donde la bala había pasado.

Jackson quería que despertara, todos estaban afectados por su estado actual pero una parte de él tenía miedo de saber como reaccionaria al saber lo de su padre. No convivio mucho con Stiles por lo que no lo conocía como los demás pero le había cogido cariño. Cuando paso lo del kanima y revivió como hombre lobo, el había recuperado la memoria, lo que había hecho cuando lo controlaban y todas las vidas que arrebato. Eso le afecto pero las palabras de aliento y conforte de Stiles le ayudaron a no olvidar sino para superar y seguir adelante. Aunque el quiso quedarse, sus padres no se lo permitieron aun a pesar de saber toda la verdad y se mudaron a Londres. El quiso regresar cuando supo lo del ataque de la manada de los Alfas y luego del nigotsune pero logro hacerlo cuando Derek le contó sobre los cazadores y tomo la decisión de regresar aunque sus padres no lo aceptaran.

Respiro hondo y cerro los ojos para poder dormir aunque fuera un par de horas. Despertó cuando a sus pulmones llego un aroma que lo tenia hipnotizado desde la primera vez que lo olio. Su lobo aulló de euforia abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos verdes y una linda sonrisa.

-Hola, lo siento por si te desperté-dijo

Jackson negó con la cabeza y sonrió algo petulante. Las mañas simplemente no se quitaban.

-No, esta bien Jordan, fueron mis sentidos

El joven policía sonrió sin embargo cuando su mirada se poso en Stiles, la sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos mostraron un brillo de tristeza.  
-¿Alguna noticia nueva?-inquirió con esperanza

Jackson hizo una mueca. No le gustaba la idea de ser el quien destruyera su esperanza pero tampoco podía mentirle.

-No, igual que siempre

Jackson cerró los ojos ante el aroma de tristeza y culpa de Jordan. No le gustaba, le desconcertaba porque le afectaba todo lo que ocurría con Jordan Parrish, su lobo enloquecía con el a su alrededor y no sabia porque. ¿Qué era eso? Pero tampoco quería preguntar, tenia miedo de las posibles respuestas.

Todo había iniciado hacia 4 meses cuando regreso a Beacon Hills y Stiles fue a recogerlo de la estación de autobuses y después fueron a la comisaría porque el chico hiperactivo tenía que recoger unos papeles y fue cuando lo conoció. Rubio, alto, musculoso, joven y guapo. Sin embargo la verdadera revolución fue cuando Jordan lo observo con esos impresionantes ojos, le sonrió y tomo su mano para saludarlo. Al tocarse sintió como si una bomba atómica explotara dentro de el, miles de fuegos artificiales en su estomago y el aullido extasiado de su lobo.

No habría suficientes palabras para poder explicar lo que sentía pero se sentía muy bien a pesar de que tenía miedo del posible significado.  
Su cuerpo reacciono motivado por su lobo antes que su cerebro y se levanto para poner una mano en el hombro del mayor y apretarlo sin fuerza, solo mostrando un gesto de consuelo al mayor.

-No es tu culpa, ¿si?-dijo Jackson-No lo es, no es culpa de ninguno, los responsables están pagando su condena

Jordan lo observo a los ojos girando ligeramente el rostro y Jackson tuvo que tragar saliva al verse reflejado en esas iris verdes.

-No puedo evitarlo, siento que si hubiera hecho un poco más el sheriff estaría vivo y Stiles no estaría en coma

Jackson sacudió la cabeza y sonrió a penas visiblemente.

-No, no es tu culpa-repitió-Ni de Scott ni Derek quienes también se culpan y sienten responsables. ¿Crees que yo tampoco me culpo? Soy un jodido hombre lobo pero no pude hacer nada más que solo complicar las cosas, pude haber hecho más pero tuve miedo de matar…-la voz se le quebró-aun no puedo olvidar lo que hice como kanima y me bloquee y no pude salvar a Stiles siendo el que más cerca estaba de el. Jamás podre olvidarlo Jordan y solo me queda vivir con eso

Jordan lo observo en silencio por unos minutos y Jackson reacciono al sentir una mano del mayor sacudir su cabello con suavidad y subió su mirada encontrándose con esos brillantes ojos y una amplia sonrisa.

-Hicimos todo lo posible Jackson

Jackson sintió sus mejillas teñirse de color carmesí pero sonrió, de manera genuina. Escuchar su nombre de esos labios lo mandaban al cielo. Tal vez no sabía porque pasaban esas cosas pero quizá no fuera tan malo descubrirlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buajaja, me emociona escribir de ellos dos. Mis cinco personajes favoritos de la serie son: Stiles, Jackson, Jordan, Derek e Isaac. Así que a veces me obsesiono con los personajes.  
> Ya termine de ver las cinco temporadas y debo de admitir que me enamoraron y jamás voy a superar el capitulo donde todos los de ultimo año escriben sus iniciales y Stiles ve las de Derek. ¿Por qué hacen eso?  
> Perdón, creo que tarde un poco en actualizar, lo siento.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.


	6. Capítulo seis

Ir a la escuela no era lo mismo desde hace 10 semanas. Sentarse en el almuerzo en la misma mesa y que ese humano parlanchín no estuviera con ellos. Isaac ya se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Malia, Scott, Lydia, Liam y el amigo humano de este, Jackson y Stiles, al escándalo que se hacia y todas las risas. Ahora no soportaba el silencio que se formaba, la tristeza y el dolor que se sentía. Era como regresar a lo que paso hace meses con las muertes de Aidan y Allison.

Suspiro. Ya no dolía pensar en ella o al menos no tanto como antes que sentía como se desgarraba su pecho. Chris había sido un buen apoyo y le ayudo a despejar su mente el tiempo que estuvieron fuera de Beacon Hills. Chris era parte de la manada, de su familia. Había encontrado en Malia y Liam buenos amigos. En Jackson la amistad que una vez tuvieron de niños. Derek había cambiado un poco desde ese día y se había convertido como un hermano mayor para él. En Edward un buen compañero porque era demasiado rápido para llamarlo amigo considerando las circunstancias en como lo conocieron pero le caía bien. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Stiles no estaba con ellos y lo extrañaban, todos sin excepción.

Stiles era su pilar.

Apoyo la barbilla en una mano y movió la vista para ver a los demás. Lydia se pintaba las uñas, Liam y Scott platicaban de algo que no puso atención, Malia leía los apuntes de la pelirroja para el próximo examen de matemáticas, Jackson enfrente de el miraba su celular. Definitivamente no era lo mismo desde hace unas semanas donde todos se hablaban con todos. Cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando sintió que alguien lo observaba fijamente encontrándose con los ojos azules de Jackson. Enarco una ceja.

-Qué?-inquirió

Jackson frunció los labios en una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

-Tu celular-indico

Fue entonces que escucho su celular vibrar y lo busco en su mochila. Era un mensaje de Derek. Le pedía de favor que le cambiara el día de sus guardias porque tenía que salir con Peter a un sitio. No decía porque. Era clara su respuesta. Tal vez algun material para la casa. Todos, en la ultima semana, estaban ayudando para construir una casa en donde antes había sido la mansión Hale solo que esta no seria tan grande.

Les aviso a todos sobre el cambio y Scott le dijo que se fueran juntos en su motocicleta. El moreno iba todos los días y no le dijo que no. Las clases continuaron y el puso toda la atención posible. En las que le tocaban con Malia se sentaba cerca de ella para ayudarle en dudas, la chica aun no se había acostumbrado a su vida humana pero le era realmente divertido sus comentarios. También iba a su casa o ella al loft para explicarle, era uno de los pocos con paciencia para hacerlo. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con la chica coyote. La última clase acabo y guardo sus cosas cuando sintió la presencia de Malia a su lado y levanto la mirada.

-Entonces lo posponemos para mañana?-inquirió

Isaac enarco una ceja y abrió ligeramente la boca sin comprender en un principio pero al ver los cuadernos y libros de la chica lo recordó.

-Ah! Si, lo siento Malia, lo había olvidado

La castaña sacudió la cabeza. -Esta bien, realmente nadie tiene cabeza para nada

Isaac le sonrió y apretó un hombro. Salio de na escuela y subió a la moto agarrándose de Scott.

Ir al trabajo no era lo mismo para Jordan ni para ninguno de sus compañeros. Escuchar la voz del sheriff Stilinski, sus chistes al llegar, sus quejas por la alimentación a la que su hijo lo sometía, su sabiduría y manejo. John Stilinski había sido un hombre ejemplar, una buena persona y el ni Stiles se merecían lo que les paso. Jordan había llorado y tenia miedo de dormir porque al cerrar los ojos los recuerdos y pesadillas lo atormentaban.

El se sentía culpable, responsable pero desde que Jackson, ese chico amigo de Stiles, le dijo esas palabras había sentido que una parte del peso que había sentido sobre sus hombros desde ese sombrío día se quitaba y aunque seguía sin dormir correctamente, al menos la culpa ya no lo martirizaba tanto.

Respiro hondo y dejo los papeles aun lado cuando el nuevo sheriff Michael Clinton, un hombre transferido de New York y un policía con honores, le llamo a su oficina. Entro con un nudo en la garganta deseando que fuera John para pedirle de favor que fuera a la panadería por unas donas antes de que su hijo llegara con la comida pero se encontró con un hombre afroamericano alto y corpulento. Sonrió algo forzosamente y escucho las indicaciones de su superior, después asintió y salio. Clinton era una buena persona y sabia sobre lo sobrenatural y todo lo que había sucedido en Beacon Hills, porque el era un cazador que solo mataba a los peligrosos. Derek Hale y Chris Argent ya sabían de el.

Salio con su compañero Oliver y fueron a patrullar. Terminando su turno, fue directo al hospital para ver a Stiles. En las puertas se encontró con Scott a quien saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y el con una sonrisa. Fue directo a la habitación de Stiles donde estaba Isaac sentado en el sillón y un cuaderno de dibujo en su piernas.  
-Hola Isaac

El chico levanto la mirada y sonrió a la vez que sacudía con una mano sus rizos.

-Buenas oficial Parrish

Jordan hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. Se sentó en la silla y le hablo al adolescente en coma de su día. Entrando la noche, se despidió de ambos y se fue. Antes de ir a su departamento entro a una tienda para comprar su cena cuando escucho su nombre y volteo.  
Jackson se le acercaba con una amplia sonrisa. Jordan no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-Hola Jackson

Sintió un escalofrío cuando los ojos azules del castaño brillaron.

-Hola! Qué tal tu día? Algo emocionante? Oh, vienes por tu cena

Jordan rió. Había escuchado de los demás hombres lobo y de todo aquel que conocía al Whittemore que era una persona egoísta, pedante y muchas otras cosas pero desde que el lo conoció no había visto nada de eso malo. Platicaron un poco y cuando menos cuenta se dio ya estaban cenando en la casa del menor. Jackson estaba viviendo solo y el también, no era malo tener un poco de compañía.

Jackson le agradaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeje, aun no hay avances de Stiles. Gracias, es lindo saber que me leen y les gusta.  
> Ni se como llamar a la pareja de Jackson y Jordan. Jarrish? Packson? No lo se. Dedicatoria a quien me proponga como llamar a la pareja y me guste.  
> La pareja de Isaac y Malia seria Misaac o Isalia? Me gusta más el primero.  
> Nos vemos en el siguiente!  
> Perdón por si tardo, pero mi cel se pone de diva, acabo de entrar a la universidad y en la tarde (salgo a las 8 de la noche pero espero una hora a que salga mi hermano para irnos) y mi computadora acaba de morir.  
> Voten, comenten y/o recomienden.


	7. Capítulo siete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bu bu jujuju. Otro momento Sciam y breve momento Misaac.   
> Por favor, voten y comenten, es lindo leer los mensajes y saber que lo que escribo gusta a los demás y es mi único salario.  
> Tenga otra historia Sterek, serán tres capítulos y es parte de una serie que voy a escribir. Pasen por ahí.  
> Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Scott corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el bosque y no se detuvo hasta que alcanzo a Liam y lo derribo cayendo y rodando ambos hasta detenerse unos metros más y romper en carcajadas. Al final quedó encima del menor quien no parecía nada incomodo. Movió sus manos hacia el cuerpo de Liam y atacó sus costados con cosquillas. Su beta se retorció debajo de el y rompió nuevamente en carcajadas que sonaron por el lugar por lo que no se sorprendió de que Isaac y Malia los encontraran rápidamente.

La chica los miro confundida y frunció levemente el ceño.

-Eso es parte del entrenamiento?-preguntó

Isaac la miro con una sonrisa divertida. -Eso parece

Isaac y el habían acordado que llevarían a Liam y Malia al bosque para entrenarlos un poco en el manejo de su lobo, y coyote en el caso de la chica, y tuvieran un mejor dominio de el en la próximo luna llena en unos días mientras los demás arreglaban le recién casa Hale construida para ver si tendrían que encadenarlos.

Scott solo se detuvo unos segundos cuando escucho el grito de Isaac para ver como Malia había tirado al rubio sentándose a horcajas en las caderas de el y hacerle cosquillas. Sin embargo eso basto para que su beta se lanzara sobre el y lo atacara a base de cosquillas. Scott rió, como hace tiempo no lo hacia pero a su mente regreso la última vez que alguien le había hecho cosquillas y ese había sido Stiles. Su recuerdo lo ataco más al abrir los ojos y ver la amplia sonrisa y los ojos de Liam lo regresaron al momento.

Un carraspeo les hizo levantar la mirada a todos para observar a Jackson a unos metros con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una socarrona sonrisa en los labios.

-Venia a avisarles que pedimos pizza para comer pero si quieres ustedes sigan-y hecho a correr de regreso

-NO! La pizza!-exclamo Liam

Todos se levantaron de un salto y corrieron detrás del castaño. Liam era el más rápido por lo que alcanzo a Jackson en unos segundos y llegaron entre risas y suaves empujones. Jackson ya no era el mismo capullo imbécil de antes pero seguía siendo Jackson Whittemore. Todos los estaban esperando. Derek, Parrish y Peter estaban en el comedor; Lydia había comprado, más bien escogido y Derek pagado, una gran mesa para 12 personas; platicando y los demás, Lydia, Edward y Mason en la sala según viendo una película ya que estaban también hablando. Chris estaba ese día de guardia con Stiles.

Isaac se acerco a los adultos y los demás en la sala. Scott no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Esa tarde seria realmente perfecta solo si estuviera su mejor amigo ahí, Stiles era lo único que faltaba. "Y Allison", pensó.

Allison había sido su primer amor y era obvio que siempre tendría un lugar en su corazón pero ya no como la mujer que creyó en el pasado que pasaría el resto de su vida y formar una familia, sino como su mejor amiga. La chica había dejado una huella permanente en todos y siempre la recordarían con cariño. Después de saber que Allison e Isaac se habían enamorado, el no quiso interferir aunque le doliera porque el buscaba la felicidad de la chica y si no era con el, lo aceptaría. Luego llego Kira y creyó por un momento que ella le haría superar ese sentimiento. Kira realmente le había gustado y era obvio que la atracción había sido mutua pero tan solo ella se fue, ese sentimiento también. Y con la muerte de Allison había sido un caos de emociones y su madre y Stiles habían sido sus pilares para no caer.

Y ahora su pecho ya no dolía y el no entendía porque. Era cuando más necesitaba de Stiles y sus consejos, el sabría lo que pasaba con el y lo ayudaría como siempre. Suspiro pero volvió a sonreír cuando sintió el cuerpo caliente de su beta acurrucarse a su lado como todo un cachorro.

La película acabo y Lydia puso otra ganando un bufido de Jackson.

-De verdad Lydia?! El Diario de Noa? Otra vez?!

Lydia rodó los ojos con las manos en sus caderas con esa expresión que decía "Se hace lo que digo solo porque soy yo" y los demás soltaron una risita, Liam contra su hombro. Los demás se unieron y cuando la película llego a los créditos, Lydia suspiro y giro de tal manera para ver a todos.

-Se que nadie quiere decirlo así que lo diré yo...-dijo Lydia obteniendo la atención de todos

Scott se temía lo que iba a decir, se daba una idea ya que la casa de Derek estaba construida.

-Qué vamos hacer con las cosas de Stiles? Tenemos que arreglar su cuarto

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar y solo la miraron. Scott volvió a sentir el mismo dolor en su pecho al pensar en su hermano. La última vez que había puesto un pie dentro de esa casa fue cuando Liam fue con el y empezaron el maratón de la saga de Star wars. Sintió el apoyo de sus dos betas, Edward se había sentado a su otro lado cuando la segunda película comenzó. Respiro hondo y levanto la mano atrayendo la atención.

-Puedo revisar sus cosas mañana y traerlas-propuso

Lydia lo observó a los ojos y asintió con una sonrisa triste.

-Yo te puedo ayudar...Stiles necesita de mi ayuda con su guardarropa-dijo con su habitual tono de diva

Scott le sonrió a medias.

-Yo también les ayudo, podemos usar mi carro-agrego Derek-es más espacioso

Lydia aplaudió varias veces y colocó sus manos en su cintura.

-De acuerdo, mañana a las 11 paso por ti Scott-aviso

El solo asintió. Mañana iba a ser un largo día y aunque sabia que estaría lleno de nostalgia y dolor, el tenia que hacerlo. Stiles era su familia y si la situación hubiera sido distinta y el estuviera en el lugar de su amigo, sabia que Stiles haría cualquier cosa por el. Ya le había fallado en ocasiones a Stiles y las cosas iban a cambiar.


	8. Capítulo ocho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jejejeje. Aun nada de Stiles. Y si no despierta? Y si pasan años para que lo haga?  
> Ujujuju, puso suspenso. Les gusta? Cómo va quedando?  
> Dejen su opinión. Acepto sugerencias.  
> Por favor, no al plagio. Ya me paso una vez y me dolió horrible. Si quieren hacer una adaptación o traducirla, pidanmelo, no diré que no pero diganme porque no es agradable luego descubrir que te plagiaron.  
> Gracias por tomarse su tiempo y pasar por aquí, es lindo ver la cantidad de lecturas que tiene la historia en sus primeros 8 capítulos.  
> Voten, comenten y/o recomienden.  
> Hasta la próxima!

Lydia había arreglado la que seria la habitación de Stiles una vez que despertara y se instalara en la casa de los Hale, con ayuda de Mason. El chico si tenia sentido por la moda no como los demás. Le había ayudado a escoger la pintura y los muebles aunque Edward también les había dado de su apoyo. Aunque no solo de la habitación de Stiles si no del resto de la casa menos de las habitaciones que cada uno acondiciono a si gusto.

Respiro hondo y salio de la bañera. No era tiempo de pensar en el pasado, no ayudaba de nada. Ella sabia que Stiles no iba a morir, él iba a despertar, no sabia cuando pero lo haría.

Entro a su cuarto secando con una toalla su cabello y suspiro al ver su reflejo en el espejo. Se miro fijamente a los ojos y se quebró. Las lágrimas surcaron por sus mejillas pálidas y se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar un sollozo cayendo de rodillas.

Se sentía culpable e incluso había ocasiones en las que culpaba a su madre. Si no se hubiera ido a lo mejor se pudieron evitar la muerte de John y el coma de Stiles. Ella no podía comprender la decisión de su madre. No era la primera vez que se encontraba en peligro y esta vez era de algo que si podían protegerse al ser cazadores y no algo supernatural.

Por qué no podía proteger a sus amigos? Por qué solo podía sentir las muertes? Es que acaso no podía hacer nada más?

Incluso Stiles, siendo solo un humano con TDHA hacia más que ella. Ella solo era una cara bonita con mucha inteligencia que solo ayudaba a buscar información (cosa que Stiles hace mejor), traducir cosas y usar sus habilidades de banshee.

"No, ya no más". Respiro hondo y se limpio las lágrimas mientras se incorporaba. Stiles había visto mucho más en ella y Lydia le iba a demostrar que no se equivocaba. Iba a ser más fuerte y ser capaz de defenderse por ella misma. Ahora agradecía que Allison le diera clases de arco, solo tendría que practicar más y pedirle ayuda al señor Argent a que le enseñara a pelear.

Ella era Lydia Martín e iba a mostrarle a los demás lo que ella era capaz de hacer.

Apretó las manos en puños y luego sacudió la cabeza varias veces antes de secar su cuerpo y vestirse. Se arreglo el cabello y maquilló. Ella era hermosa y no temía lucirse. Bajo de su cuarto con celular en mano y fue a la cocina donde su madre estaba desayunando. Lydia no le dijo nada y actuó como si no estuviera ahí. Sabía que su comportamiento lastimaba a su madre sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Tal vez cuando la culpa y remordimiento dejaran de agobiarla podría pedirle una disculpa.

Se sirvió un poco de cereal y le contesto a su madre con silabas y gestos sin dejar de prestar atención a su celular. Una hora antes de la prevista con Scott, subió a su recamara, se lavo los dientes y tomo sus cosas antes de salir de la casa a su auto sin despedirse, luego le mandaba un mensaje a su madre.

En el camino escuchó musica, llego antes de lo previsto a la casa del alfa verdadero pero conociéndolo sabia que el moreno no estaría listo. Toco el timbre y al no recibir respuestas, abrió la puerta y subió a la habitación de Scott. Suspiro al darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado. Su amigo estaba dormido en su cama, con las sabanas enredadas y la boca ligeramente abierta. Por un momento pensó en gritarle en el oído como bansheen pero lo desecho rápidamente al ver el celular de Scott.

Lo tomo y puso aun lado de el, ella se alejo colocándose debajo del marco de la puerta y saco el suyo marcándole. El celular de Scott sonó con el grito y llanto de una mujer, la famosa Llorona. Stiles había hecho la broma de cambiarle todos los tonos a su mejor amigo y aunque a Lydia le había molestaba que le pusiera la Llorona, ahora miraba que era gracioso.

El alfa se levantó de un salto con colmillos, garras y ojos rojos pero por las sabanas enredadas, cayo al piso y ella no pudo evitar reír. No se intimido en absoluto cuando Scott la miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya van a ser las 11 Scott, no hay que hacer esperar a Derek

Dicho eso bajo a su carro sin recibir respuesta. Unos minutos después Scott bajo y llegaron a la que antes había sido la casa de los Stilinski. La camioneta de Derek ya estaba ahí y Derek recargado en ella con la vista fija en la casa. Lydia sabia lo que Derek sufría, ella sabia que Stiles era el compañero de Derek pero no había dicho nada por respeto. Si Derek no le había dicho a Stiles antes era por algun motivo y ella respetaba eso. Silo esperaba que Derek no perdiera el tiempo cuando Stiles despertara, el castaño lo necesitaría.

Scott y ella salieron del auto y solo se quedaron ahí mirando la casa. Para los tres esa casa tenía recuerdos desde agradables como no agradables. Scott de su infancia con Stiles, de Derek cuando se refugio en la casa y ella de las tardes con Stiles. La fiesta del cumpleaños del sheriff donde todos fueron invitados y luego la barbacoa poco antes de la muerte del sheriff y el coma de Stiles.

Derek fue el primero en decir algo.

-Vamos

Los otros dos asintieron. Scott al quedarse con las llaves, abrió la puerta y subieron al cuarto siguiéndolo. Derek y Scott entraron pero ella se quedo estancada en el pasillo enfrente de la puerta sin ser capaz de poner un pie adentro. Era más difícil de lo que ella había pensado. Ella sabia que Stiles no iba a morir pero...no podía explicar el dolor en su pecho.

Stiles había sido más que su mejor amigo, Stiles había se había convertido en su confidente, en el hermano que nunca tuvo y nunca había deseado hasta que tuvo a Stiles a su lado.

-Por favor despierta ya Stiles-murmuro lo más bajo posible pero sabia que Derek y Scott había escuchado

Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo antes de entrar a la habitación.


	9. Capítulo nueve

Derek detuvo la camioneta enfrente de la casa Stilinski y suspiro al recordar la primera vez que entro, cuando por culpa de Stiles y Scott lo policía lo seguía y tuvo que ocultarse en el cuarto del adolescente por unos días y la ultima vez que estuvo fue para el cumpleaños del sheriff cuando se hizo la barbacoa y todos fueron, hasta Peter.

Tenia buenos recuerdos vividos en esa casa y le hubiera gustado que hubiera seguido así pero las cosas no suelen ser como uno lo desea.

Llevó una mano a su pecho a la altura del corazón y apretó la camiseta. Dolía, su corazón dolía y su lobo aullaba de dolor por todo lo ocurrido. Por el estado de su compañero y la muerte de su padre. Su lobo lo culpaba por dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos mundanos de que Stiles estaría a salvo lejos de el, de que si el hubiera estado con el Stiles no estaría en ese estado.

Derek tenia la culpa.

El hubiera tenido una relación amorosa con Stiles desde hace tiempo porque sabía la atracción que el ejercía sobre el humano castaño. El sabia que Stiles sentía algo por el pero había pretendido no darse cuenta. Hizo todo mal. Sus acciones habían provocado todo eso y la culpa jamas lo dejaría.

Pero ya lo había decidido. Una vez que Stiles despertara, haría las cosas bien y no por el, si no por Stiles que necesitaría todo el apoyo y cariño posible. Scott y Melissa le habían contado, y a todos después del funeral del sheriff, lo tanto que la muerte de su madre le había provocado. Nadie dejaría que Stiles cayera en la depresión.

Olió que Lydia y Scott se acercaban en el carro de la chica y respiro hondo antes de adoptar su expresión habitual pero con la vista fija en la casa. Ellos bajaron sin embargo nadie dijo nada hasta que el hablo. Entraron a la casa y luego al cuarto de Stiles. Escucho lo que la pelirroja susurro y suspiro. Se quedo parado a un lado de la cama mientras lo otros dos revisaban los cajones y el armario sacando cosas. Derek poso su mirada verde por todo el cuarto y se detuvo en una foto y sin poderlo evitar, la tomo en manos.

Sonrió ligeramente sin poder evitarlo al recordar cuando se le tomaron

Stiles les había pedido a todos los de la manada que posaran para una foto. A Malia, Mason, Parrish y Liam les entro eso, a los demás Jackson, Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Peter, y el, incluso mando una a Cora, les entrego dos. La misma repetido pero una estaba editada de tal manera donde colocaba a Erika y Boyd entre Isaac y Derek (Stiles a su otro lado) y a Allison entre Lydia (su otro lado Jackson) y Scott (otro lado Stiles), Cora aun lado de Isaac y el otro Peter.

Había sido y era, aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta y menos a Stiles, un bien regalo y emotivo. A Derek le hubiera gustado tener más recuerdos de sus betas muertos y también de Allison, quien se había convertido en una buena amiga a pesar de su familia. Solo le hubiera gustado que también hubiera agregado a los gemelos porque al final fueron de gran ayuda y les había cogido algo de cariño.

Metió la foto entre las cosas que se llevarían al igual las otras de la familia Stilinski. Salio de la habitación al sentir a su lobo algo alterado y se recargo en la pared cerrando los ojos. Scott y Lydia podía arreglárselas solos en recoger todo, el les ayudaría a subir las cosas en el auto. Se masajeo las sienes y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

Las cosas eran tan difíciles. Por qué Stiles no despertaba? Acaso el destino lo estaba castigando por todas sus malas decisiones? Acaso no había sido suficiente con arrebatarle a su familia?

Su nariz capto el leve aroma del sheriff y fue a su habitación. El cuarto de John estaba llena de fotos de Stiles y su esposa. Tal vez también debería de buscar aquí cosas significativas para Stiles. En el armario encontró una caja que tenia el nombre de Stiles y la tomo. Su curiosidad fue mayor, se sentó en la cama y la abrió.

El dulce aroma de Stiles de niño le golpeo la cara. La caja eran cosas de bebe, como ropa y fotos. Tomo un pequeño álbum de fotos que decía preescolar y lo abrió. Sonrió ampliamente. Stiles había sido adorable de pequeño. Volteo a las siguientes y las que veo le corto la respiración.

El pequeño Stiles vestido de conejo posaba sonriente junto con la familia Hale. Sus padres, Laura de 15 años, Cora vestida de abeja y el con 11 años.

Tapó la boca con sus manos y respiro hondo para no soltar las lágrimas que se amontonaron en sus ojos. Derek había creído que todos los recuerdos de su familia, las fotos, las había perdido tras el incendio y ahora descubría que John Stilinski tenia varias fotos. Entonces recordó que una vez Stiles había comentado que su madre había sido fotógrafa.

Joder, ahora entendía mejor porque John le dijo eso antes de morir, el porque le encargó el a Stiles. Porque había pasado por eso. Bien, iba demostrar que el sheriff no se había equivocado en escogerlo.

Tomo todo lo que considero necesario del cuarto de John y lo metió al cuarto. Ayudo a Scott con las demás cosas y una vez que terminaron, fueron a su casa. Llegando se encontraron solo con Edward quien les aviso que Peter había salido con Malia en un paseo "padre" e "hija". Entre los tras hombres lobo acomodaron el cuarto de Stiles siguiendo las indicaciones de Lydia. Después Edward y la pelirroja salieron de compras para ampliar el armario de Stiles pero con la tarjeta de crédito de Derek.

Scott también se fue y al quedarse solo, estuvo tentado en ir al hospital con Stiles pero mejor decidió ir a en la noche y se fue a la habitación de Stiles encerrándose en su armario para poder oler su aroma. Sintió a su lobo tranquilo y tomó en sus manos la sudadera roja de Stiles abrazándola contra el.

Si el destino le dijera que escogiera un deseo sin duda seria que Stiles despertara. Lo necesitaba, su lobo lo necesitaba, todos lo necesitaban.

-Por favor, tu no me dejes Stiles-murmuro

Derek sentía que si Stiles moría, con el se iría su humanidad y su lobo moriría de dolor. "Te amo Stiles"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no me entendieron ver en el orden de la foto editada: Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Derek, Erika, Boyd, Isaac, Cora y Peter.
> 
> Jojojo. Stiles aun no despierta...
> 
> Pronto Stiles despertara y el verdadero trama iniciara.
> 
> Qué pasara?


	10. Capítulo diez

El tiempo siguió su curso y Stiles seguía sin despertar. De tres meses en coma se convirtió en más de medio año y con ello en pensar en su futuro. Era su ultimo año para Scott y los demás, y tenían que ver las universidades porque se llegaba la temporada de ir mandando solicitudes. Y tenia miedo. Stiles y el habían creado un plan. Cual universidad ir y como sobrevivir, donde vivir. Pero Stiles no despertaba y eso era de lo que tenia miedo.

Que Stiles no despertara, ir solo.

Todos los demás ya tenían un plan el cual seguir y el también pero no se sentía preparado porque faltaba lo más importante del plan: Stiles. Iban a mitad de curso y Scott se sentía cada vez más desesperado.

Su madre había hablado con el y le había dicho que siguiera el plan, que a Stiles le gustaría que no lo hiciera pero que si el no se sentía seguro, mandara solicitud a la universidad local que quedaba a un par de horas de Beacon Hills. Que cualquiera que fuera su decisión, ella la respetaría como todos los demás.

Pero Scott seguía sin saber que hacer. Estaba perdido.

Cerro los ojos y apretó la mano de Stiles dejando caer la cabeza en la camilla.

-No se que hacer Sti y tu no despiertas, te necesito hermano, por favor despierta-murmuro

Scott sentía que todo estaba sucediendo como antes, que su vida volvía a tener el mismo ritmo pero sin Stiles y John. Iba a la escuela, había regresado a las practicas de lacrosse donde era el capitán, volvió a trabajar con Deaton, salia con Liam y sus amigos, iba todos los sábados a la tumba de John para platicar con el, iba todos los días con Stiles, ayudaba a su nuevo beta a controlarse. Sin embargo no era totalmente feliz.

Respiro hondo captando el aroma de Malia y se levanto. Acarició el cabello de su amigo y salio de la habitación cuando la chica entro. Se despidió de su mamá y se fue en su moto a la casa de Derek. Llego al mismo tiempo que Mason y Liam. Su beta le sonrió y corrió hacia el para abrazarlo. Su acción le sorprendió pero le respondió y sonrió. Sintió a su lobo estremecerse ante el calor que Liam le proporcionaba. Entraron a la casa y no les sorprendió ver a Jackson y Peter discutiendo. Derek entro a la sala y chocó las cabezas de ambos para que se calmaran haciendo reír a todos los demás.

Edward puso una película y todos se acomodaron en la sala. Scott no podía poner su atención a la película y cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza, luego de varios meses, no pudo evitar levantarse de un salto.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Stiles no tiene su almohada!-exclamo

Todos se le quedaron viendo, nadie entendía a lo que se refería, solo Lydia que se golpeó la frente y rió irónicamente.

-Es cierto, es increíble que no lo hayamos hecho antes

Isaac confundido, no pudo evitar preguntar y Scott le miro.

-Stiles no podía dormir sin su almohada. Iré a cambiarsela

No espero a que alguien dijera algo y salio. Llego a la casa Stilinski y subió por la almohada de Stiles. Una vez en el hospital le cambio la almohada con cuidado y se queso hasta que su mamá terminara su turno y se fueron juntos.

Chris cerro la laptop y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. No tenia cabeza para nada, otra vez estaba pensando en todas las muertes que han ocurrido desde que llegó a Beacon Hills sobre todo en las de John y su hija, y en el estado de Stiles. Sentía que era una maldición que el había traído. A veces era imposible no tener ese pensamiento pero así eran las pruebas.

Esta en el condado y gente muere, se va y cuando regresa para ayudar, más muertes vuelven a ocurrir. Sentía que sus manos eran las que estaban manchadas con esa sangre. Tal vez esa era su condena por haber nacido en esa familia.

Se levanto cuando escuchó la voz de Isaac llamarlo. El chico se quedaba unos días con el y otros con Derek. Salio de su oficina y fue a la cocina para comer con el chico. Ambos se habían tomado cariño. Chris lo miraba como a un hijo y el adolescente como un padre.

Isaac se quedo un raro, luego se fue y unos minutos después llego Lydia quien le había pedido ayuda para aprender a pelear y usar armas. Ya llevaba como dos semanas entrenando a la chica y tenía material para ser una buena guerrera y también le ayudaba a buscar más información sobre las bansheen, quería usar sus habilidades para algo más.

Cuando anochecio, acompañó a la pelirroja a su auto y el subió al suyo para ir al hospital. Hoy cuidaba de Stiles, le tocaba la guardia de noche. Primero llego a comprar comida (grasosa que no conseguías en un hospital) y posteriormente a la habitación del joven Stilinski.

Jackson y Jordan estaban adentro platicando y frunció el ceño intrigado al ver como el castaño miraba al oficial. Casi podía asegurar que lo miraba como Scott miraba a su hija pero no dijo nada. Los dos se fueron juntos un rato después y Chris se comió su comida.

Se puso a leer un libro en voz alta hasta que se aburrió y saco su celular para distraerse. De pronto unos sonidos le llamaron la atención y levantó la mirada sacando su pequeña pistola hasta que detuvo sus ojos azules en la figura de Stiles...

Y se movía...

De ahí provenían los sonidos...

Stiles movía los párpados...

Chris se quedo estupefacto cuando el castaño abrió los ojos y con dificultad se incorporaba en la camilla quedando sentado. Sus ojos avellana brillosos miraron por toda la habitación hasta detenerse en el y fruncir el ceño.

Fue cuando Chris reacciono y se acercó al adolescente.

-¡Stiles! ¡¿Como te sientes?! ¡Llamare a Melissa!

Se dio media vuelta pero no se movió cuando sintió una mano de Stiles detenerlo y cuando lo volteo a verlo, el chico tenía una expresión contrariada y confundida.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Donde esta mi papá?-interrogo

Chris se quedo atónito en la primera pregunta. ¿Por qué Stiles no lo recuerda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejejejeje. Stiles despertó!!!! Por fin!!! Después de 7 capítulos en coma y medio año en el fic!! Pero no recuerda a Chris!  
> Estuve pensando durante la ultima vez que actualice en si agregar también a la lista de parejas la de Chris y Peter, ¿como se llama la pareja? ¿Chreter? ¿Peris? ¿Les gusta la idea? Dejenme su opinión, es importante para lo y me proporciona ideas.  
> Gracias por estar siguiendo la historia.  
> Voten y comenten.  
> ¡Nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo!


	11. Capítulo 11

Scott estaba dormido con Liam a su lado en posición fetal cuando su celular comenzó a sonar como loco. Despertó gruñendo, a penas hacia un hora habían logrado dormirse después de estar viendo películas. A su lado, Liam se movió pegándose más a el como un gatito y eso le hizo desaparecer su mal humor y tomar su celular. Frunció el ceño al notar varias llamadas pérdidas de su mamá y Chris , así como también mensajes. Se incorporó en la cama y abrió el último mensaje que recibió.

Hospital, Stiles, rápido!  
Chris

Scott no necesito abrir los demás para levantarse de un salto y ponerse zapatos sin importarle cambiarse la pijama.

-¡Liam, despierta, tenemos que irnos!

Su beta abrió los ojos y al ver al mayor tan alterado no dudó en obedecerlo y levantarse. Subieron a la moto y Liam se aferro a el al ver como Scott manejaba tan desquiciado. Pero el alfa estaba muy preocupado y asustado. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le había pasado a Stiles? ¿Y si...?

-¡NO!-grito y aumento la velocidad

Stiles estaba bien, el lo sentía. Eran buenas noticias. Sus ojos inevitablemente se le llenaron de lágrimas y tan solo cerro los ojos por un segundo cuando

-¡Cuidado!-exclamo Liam

Scott abrió los ojos pero no pudo evitar chocar contra el auto.

***

Derek giro otra vez en la cama, desde hace unos minutos que despertó al sentir a su lobo inquieto, desesperado, con ansias de ir con su compañero, su ancla y era algo difícil no cumplir con sus deseos. Derek quería estar siempre con Stiles.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era ese raro sentimiento que tenía a su lobo de esa manera?

Giro quedando boca arriba y puso una mano sobre su frente mirando fijamente el techo. Escuchó las voces de Isaac y Malia hablando, los suaves ronquidos de Edward y la película que estaba viendo Peter en su habitación. Afuera el sonido de las hojas, el soplo del aire y el sonido de animales...y ahora el de su celular.

Gruño y estiro la mano para tomarlo. Frunció el ceño. Era Chris. Pero ¿qué querría a estas horas? Y entonces lo recordó. Hoy a Chris le tocaba guardia con Stiles y contestó antes de que cortara.

-¡¿Stiles esta bien?!-inquirió preocupado

-Stiles despertó, Derek, el acaba de despertar-dijo Chris pero su voz no se escuchaba emocionada como esperaba Derek

Pero eso no le importo en ese momento. Su cabeza no dejaba de repetir eso. Stiles, su compañero, su ancla, estaba despierto y eso era lo único importante. Era por eso que su lobo se sentía así.

Colgó la llamada sin esperar que el Argent dijera más y se levanto tomando sus llaves. Al bajar, todos lo esperaban ansiosos y subieron al auto directo al hospital.

***

Lydia estaba llorando en su cama, con un álbum de fotos, fotos de todas las personas que había muerto desde que todo eso sobrenatural había tomado más fuerza en Beacon Hills. Amigos, totales desconocidos, personas con las que se había topado. Allison, su mejor amiga y Aiden, quien había sido su pareja.

No quería poner también la foto de Stiles y por eso lloraba. Porque sentía que algo le iba a pasar a Stiles y no sabia si era bueno o malo y tenía miedo de llamar a Chris o a Melissa y preguntarles si Stiles estaba bien. Ella solo presentía muerte.

-¡¿Por qué?!-sollozo

Aventó el álbum y se abrazo en posición fetal intensificando sus sollozos. No quería que Stiles muriera, no después de todo lo que habían pasado para recuperarlo y la muerte de su padre. Ella quería tener a su lado a su mejor amigo.

No quería continuar así, no quería esos "poderes", no quería ser una banshee. Ella quería ser solo una adolescente más que cometía errores como cualquier otra.

Y entonces su celular volvió a sonar pero no contestó. No podía contestar, tenia miedo de lo que le fueran a decir. Unos minutos después escuchó a su mamá.

-Lydia, cariño tienes que contestar, por favor, son buenas noticias

Lydia suspiro y se limpio el rostro cuando su celular volvió a sonar pero siguiendo el consejo de su madre, estaba vez contesto.

-Stiles despertó-escucho la voz sollozante pero emocionada de Melissa

Su celular cayo al suelo al perder la fuerza en el agarre y quedo en shock. Stiles...Stiles estaba despierto. Solo pudo reaccionar cuando escuchó la voz de su madre diciéndole que se vistiera para que se fueran al hospital. Parpadeo varias veces y bajo la mirada a la ropa que su madre le aventó.

-Mamá, Stiles despertó...-y rompió a llorar

Sintió los brazos de su madre abrazarla y se aferro a ella llorando en su pecho.

-Así es cariño, Stiles esta bien

No iba a agregar a Stiles a su álbum.

***

Jordan acaba se salir de la ducha después de hacer algo de ejercicio ya que no podía dormir cuando su celular sonó con una canción y se apresuró a contestar. Lo que le dijo Chris lo dejo estupefacto por unos segundos hasta que sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Yo le digo a Jackson y vamos para allá-y colgó

Soltó una carcajada realmente feliz porque el castaño despertara y busco ropa para colocarse. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Por qué había pensado en Jackson? Sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso, tenia que llamar a Jackson para avisarle e ir al hospital.

Le marco varias veces pero no contestaba. Se mordió el labio inferior y manejo hacia la casa de Jackson. Entonces iría por el adolescente.

***

Jackson gruño al escuchar que su celular sonaba pero se sentía tan cansado que de un golpe lo rompió y se acomodo nuevamente para dormir. Sea lo que fuera podía esperar para mañana. Apenas había logrado cerrar otra vez los ojos cuando escucho la sirena de una patrulla y sintió a su lobo inquietarse y eso solo pasaba por una razón. Jordan Parrish. Pero sinceramente no esperaba que el oficial fuera a su casa a esas horas de la noche.

Abrió los ojos y se puso una camiseta cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba. Aun estaba algo dormido y tallaba sus ojos cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con un ansioso Parrish que poso su mirada por su cuerpo y eso le hizo ruborizar.

-Jordan, ¿qué pasa?-indagó avergonzado

El mayor sacudió la cabeza antes de responder.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital. ¡Stiles despertó!

Jackson lo miro con la boca abierta y los ojos también en una expresión sorprendida. Subió corriendo a su cuarto por zapatos y sus llaves antes de subir a la patrulla con Jordan. Stiles había despertado y Jackson sabia una cosa. Estaba vez haría las cosas buen con el castaño. Y a unos minutos de llegar al hospital fue cuando algo choco contra la patrulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se, lo se. Paso mucho tiempo desde que no actualizó y lo siento. Pero solo digo que esta es la primera historia que actualizo de este nuevo año. ;c  
> Gracias a @FernandaFanWi por tu mensaje y este capitulo te lo dedico.  
> Bueno, wattpad se me actualizó y no me gusta mucho los cambios y se me borraron cosas y bueno.  
> Gracias por seguir apoyando mi novela.  
> Buenos...nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
> Voten y/o comenten, por favor


	12. Capítulo 12

Derek agradeció que Peter le hubiera arrebatado las llaves para manejar el porque una vez que llegaron al hospital no espero que estacionaran el auto cuando bajo y corrió hacia la habitación de su compañero. Ansiaba demasiado ver otra vez esos hermosos, grandes y brillantes ojos color avellana.

Afuera de la habitación de Stiles se encontraba un Chris perturbado y con la vista pérdida.

-¿Chris?-le llamo

El mayor levanto la mirada y parpadeo varias veces antes de responder. A pesar de que Chris era un cazador y sabia controlarse pero en ese momento Derek podía oler con intensidad todas las emociones que el Argent sentía. Algo no andaba bien y eso lo preocupó.

Chris suspiro y se acercó a el.

-Al parecer la bala dejo estragos...-comenzó a decir el cazador

Derek se alejo y sacudió la cabeza para no escuchar más. Sintió a su lobo rasgarlo por dentro para salir y Derek dejándose guiar por sus instintos al escuchar la voz de Stiles, empujo sin mucha fuerza al cazador y entro a la habitación de su ancla.

Adentro estaba el padrastro de Liam y la señora Melissa revisando a Stiles pero los tres callaron y dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para verlo.

Derek sintió su corazón detenerse por unos segundos cuando los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida se posaron en el. Sus labios se extendieron en una sonrisa.

-¡Stiles!-exclamó y sin dudarlo acorto la distancia que los separaba en largas zancadas y alejando al doctor, estrecho entre sus brazos a su compañero y enterró su nariz detrás de su oreja para poder oler mejor su aroma

Su Stiles estaba despierto.

El castaño parecía incómodo entre sus brazos y Derek se aparto pero dejo sus manos encima de los delgados hombros de Stiles. El chico tenia sus mejillas ruborizadas. Noto como abría los labios para decir algo y Derek espero ansioso por escuchar otra vez su voz.

Pero jamás de los jamases esperaba eso.

-Ejem...¿Quién eres?

Derek sintió como si le hubiera apuñalado en el corazón con acónito y abrió los ojos como plato, su respiración se corto y sintió a su lobo aullar de dolor. Levantó su mirada buscando a Melissa y ella solo sacudió la cabeza con una expresión triste.

Su Stiles, su ancla, su compañero no lo recordaba.

*****

Peter respiro hondo y cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho. Sólo miro como su sobrino seguía golpeando árboles y aullando descargando todo su dolor.

Cuando escucho lo que paso en la habitación de Stiles y segundos después mirar como Derek salia corriendo, el decidió esperar y escuchar lo que Melissa y el doctor sobre el diagnostico del Stilinski ya que ella dijo que esperarían a los demás. Después de ellos llego Lydia con su madre y los otros fueron los últimos, Scott y el conejito de Liam tenían heridas que ya no sangraban y eran regañados por Parrish con un Jackson siguiéndolo.

Scott se acercó a su mamá pidiéndole que le dejara ver a Stiles pero ella negó.

-Debo decirles algo primero-dijo con una expresión seria

Pero Scott no parecía entenderlo y Peter cansado de tanto parloteo de los McCall, necesitaba ir con su sobrino, no se contuvo.

-Stiles perdió la memoria-dijo

Todos lo miraron con la respiración cortada. Melissa y Chris con expresiones severas pero el solo rodó los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

Lydia se acerco a la enfermera con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó

Melissa respiro hondo.

-Tal parece que tiene amnesia parcial. Me reconoció a mi pero no a Derek ni a Chris, el doctor quieren analizarlo para ver que tanto es su daño y si es solo su memoria pero tal parece que en todo lo demás esta bien-movió los dedos nerviosa-Otra cosa importante. Stiles pregunto por su padre y no supe que decirle. Por su estado no es recomendable que tengas malas emociones. ¿Qué le vamos a decir?

Fue cuando el se despego de la pared donde estaba recargado. Le lanzo una mirada al Argent y antes de que este volteara, miro a Melissa.

-Iré por Derek, algo pensaremos-y no espero nada más para irse

Encontrar a Derek no fue difícil y rodó los ojos cuando noto que su su sobrino no iba a parar. En parte entendía que lo que Derek estaba sufriendo con que su compañero no lo recordara pero Derek no tuvo que pasar lo que a el le toco vivir con su compañero. Saber que estaba vivo y nunca podría estar con el.

-Stiles esta vivo, tal vez no te recuerde pero esta vivo, después de todo mala hierba nunca muere

Levantó las manos en son de paz cuando el otro le gruño.

-Yo solo digo la verdad. Stiles esta vivo, tienes la oportunidad de enamorar al humano, ser novios, casarse y tener una familia feliz con una mascota ¡oh, espera! No necesitas una mascota, puedes hacerle de las dos cosas

Derek le gruño otra vez y lo miro con sus ojos de lobo. Peter suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo solo digo que es una oportunidad y que deberías de aprovecharla, hacerlo esta vez de la forma correcta. Stiles te necesita, porque aun no sepa que es tu compañero, tienen un lazo Derek y necesitas fortalecerlo sino quieres estarse descontrolando todas las lunas llenas comí un primerizo, ni siquiera el tonto de Scott paso por eso

Noto como Derek se iba tranquilizando hasta recuperar su forma humana y verlo, con esa expresión como cuando era niño y siempre iba con el cuando tenia alguna duda.

-Sera mejor que te calmes si no quiera tener a adolescentes encima preguntándote que tienes y porque reaccionas de esta manera llorandole a la luna. Será mejor regresar, hay cosas que hacer. Stiles pregunto por su padre-aviso

Derek lo miro con los ojos abiertos como plato y asintió después de suspirar. Peter siguió a su sobrino y cuando llegaron con los demás, no pudo controlarlo y sus ojos se dirigieron a Chris, su compañero. ¿Acaso el podría tener una oportunidad? Y la respuesta era clara. No, no tendrían una oportunidad, se habían lastimado mutuamente durante todos esos años.

Peter no merecía ser feliz y el lo sabia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo de admitir que el personaje de Peter me gusta pero quieto hacerlo sufrir un poco, bueno, quizá mucho :'v
> 
> Perdón por no actualizar pero me trabe un poco con la historia y otra que unos amigos me pidieron, estoy pensando hacer una adaptación a teen wolf pero me gustaría hacerla mejor Jissac con sterek y otras parejas, pero sigo pensándolo. La historia esta en mi perfil y es lashton, se llama "¿He is a maid?" pero tendría cambios. Espero tener una respuesta en el siguiente capitulo.
> 
> Y que tal? Stiles despertó y no recuerda a Derek, deducciones de que pasará?
> 
> Si quieren estar en un grupo yaoi de whattsapp, mandenme su número con código por privado, soy una de las admis.
> 
> Bueno, no recuerdo si tenía que decir algo más pero bueno.


	13. Capítulo 13

Había cosas por las cuales nunca se estaba preparado y ese momento era uno de ellos para Melissa aunque a lo largo de su carrera como enfermera había tenido muchas situaciones difíciles.

Ella había visto crecer a Stiles y lo quería como a un hijo más, aun podía sentir esa agradable sensación en el pecho cuando el chico la llamo mamá hace un año, y no se sentía preparada para decirle a Stiles donde estaba su padre y lo que había pasado y por eso había propuesto eso.

Mentirle, después de todo sabían que Stiles sufriría con la verdad y no sabían que tanto eso podría afectar a su salud y a su memoria. Era arriesgado muy elevado pero era lo mejor.

Así que respiro hondo mientras miraba como el doctor revisaba a Stiles y cuando se retiró, Melissa se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. "Por favor, perdóname John, pero es lo mejor por el momento".

Stiles la miraba con esos grandes ojos color avellana que estaban llenos de dudas y preguntas que Melissa tenía miedo de saber por no saber qué contestar.

-¿Qué paso Melissa? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué mi papá no ha venido a verme?-interrogo

Melissa te tomo una mano y le sonrió suavemente como cuando Stiles era un niño con millones de porques y ella le tenía que explicar.

-¿Qué es lo único que recuerdas?-pregunto

Stiles frunció el ceño y los labios recordando, hizo una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

-Escuche en la radio que habían encontrado un cuerpo en el bosque y fui con Scott a investigar, mi papá me descubrió y Scott se quedó escondido... ¡¿En dónde está Scott?! ¡¿Está bien, no lo metí en problemas?!

Melissa sintió como las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y se tapó con la otra mano la boca para no sollozar. ¡Por dios, Stiles había perdido dos años de recuerdos! Es como si su mente hubiera bloqueado todo lo sobrenatural, desde que todo comenzó esa noche en que Scott fue mordido por Peter. Como si su mente se hubiera bloqueado para que Stiles no sufriera con la verdad.

Si, era mejor mentirle y no decirle la verdad, sobre lo sobrenatural.

Melissa suspiro y asintió. Respiro hondamente para controlarse y seco las lágrimas antes de que rompiera en llanto. Tenía que ser una profesional.

-Stiles...tienes que escucharme con atención, por favor, ¿de acuerdo?

El castaño la miro fijamente y asintió con algo de duda.

-Ya pasaron dos años desde ese día y están a unas semanas de graduarse...-miro como Stiles abrió los ojos con miedo y su respiración se aceleraba-Tranquilízate Stiles, respira conmigo

Hicieron unos ejercicios de respiración y cuando Stiles se calmó, Melissa siguió hablando.

-Hace casi siete meses hubo un grupo de personas extremistas que atacaron Beacon Hills y tú en varias ocasiones habías ayudado a tu padre en sus casos. Y ese fue uno. Tu encontraste donde se ocultaban, en las ruinas de los Hale y ellos te secuestraron como chantaje para que tu padre los dejara ir-suspiro, venia la parte más difícil-Todo parecía que salía bien pero al final ellos no querían dejarte ir y hubo un altercado y ellos lograron herirte

Le acaricio la cicatriz de la cabeza y Stiles cerró los ojos recargándose en la mujer.

-Ellos te habían torturado y por todas las heridas entraste en coma. Tu padre logro atrapar a unos del grupo pero los demás lograron escapar y-respiro hondo-él fue a seguirlos, él quiere atraparlos y acepto hacerse cargo de ese caso y me hizo prometerle que cuidaría de ti hasta que el regresara

Dejo de hablar y miro como Stiles se quedó mirando a la nada, hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Mi papá es un buen policía, es un héroe-murmuró

Melissa se mordió el labio inferior y supo que era el momento en que tenía que salir de ahí si no rompería a llorar y toda la mentira se caería. Hizo respiraciones profundas y se levantó.

-El regresara pronto Stiles, es el mejor policía que conozco.

Camino hacia la puerta pero antes de salir, giro el rostro.

-Derek Hale, el chico de hace rato, es tu amigo y tu papá le pidió que cuidara también de ti y creyó conveniente que estuvieras con el cuándo despertaras

Stiles frunció el ceño con curiosidad y luego la miro.

-Yo...hum... ¿puede venir Scott?-indago

Melissa sonrió y asintió. –Sé que tus amigos desean verte y hablar contigo

Disfruto y rió de la expresión entre confundida y sorprendida del chico castaño. Después de todo solo habían sido StilesYScott y ScottyStiles.

-Si Stiles, amigos, tienes buenos amigos que estuvieron muy preocupados por ti...-sonrió ampliamente-y puede que te lleves unas sorpresitas

Salió de la habitación y se recargo en la puerta sintiendo como las lágrimas recorrieron con velocidad por sus mejillas. Había sido tan difícil tener que mentirle de esa forma, aun no sabía cómo le harían cuando Stiles le llamara a su padre para comunicarse con él o como seguir con la mentira, como mantenerla. En parte, vivir en la casa de Derek lo aislaría de la gente y Danny se ofreció a bloquearle el internet para que no se enterara de la verdad. Solo esperaba que Stiles recordara pronto toda su memoria.

Levanto la mirada cuando sintió una mano en su hombro y se encontró con los ojos oscuros de su hijo que la miraban con tristeza y dolor. Sollozo y abrazo a Scott con fuerza. ¿Por qué el destino había sido tan cruel con ellos? ¿Por qué Stiles, por qué John?

-Todo estará bien mamá, déjamelo a mí-susurro Scott

Melissa asintió y acaricio el rostro de su hijo. Ella sabía que la mayoría estuvo al pendiente de lo que ocurría en la habitación y los que no lograban escuchar, serian informados por ellos.

-Voy a entrar con Stiles y luego entraran todos-le aviso

Asintió y beso la mejilla de Scott antes de que entrara a la habitación. Deseaba de todo corazón que todo mejorara a partir de hoy. Stiles se lo merecía más que nadie.


	14. Capítulo 14:

Cuando Melissa salió del cuarto, Stiles de acostó en la cama, se sentía cansado y soñoliento. Melissa le había explicado que se debía a los efectos de los medicamentos y que había despertado hace poco de un coma de siete meses, bueno, casi.

Era un poco difícil asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, saber lo que le había pasado y no poder recordar dos años de su vida. Comprendía que su padre no estuviera a su lado, sabía que su padre era un hombre de trabajo y que no se detendría hasta atrapar a quien le había provocado eso. Su padre era un hombre admirable y por algo era el sheriff de Beacon Hills, aunque admitía que prefería que estuviera con él, que estuviera a su lado.

Tenía curiosidad de saber quiénes eran sus amigos, Melissa había dicho plural cuando solo habían sido Scott y el. Le encantaría que Lydia, la chica de sus sueños fuera una de esas personas y así tendría más posibilidades de conquistar el corazón de la pelirroja pero eso era un sueño imposible. Sería más probable que Jackson fuera algo así como su mejor amigo y se llamaran por apodos y esas cosas ridículas que hacen las chicas.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y sonrió ampliamente al ver quien era.

-¡Scott!

El moreno sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tenía y fue cuando Stiles lo miro bien. "¿Ese es mi Scott? ¿Mi Scotty?". ¿Dónde estaba su Scott de rizos largos y delgado como él? ¿Quién era ese sujeto de enfrente? Se parecía a su Scott pero a la vez no. Ese Scott2 era musculoso, con brazos fuertes y cabello corto mostrando su atractivo, con un tatuaje en un brazo y chaqueta.

-¿Scott?-preguntó confundido

Scott2 rio y pudo verificar que ese era su Scott. "Cierto, dos años de pérdida de memoria", pensó rodando los ojos. El moreno se acercó hasta sentarse a un lado de sus pies.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto

Stiles bufo e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Como si me hubieran disparado y estado en coma por meses... ¡Oh, no, espera! Eso paso

Scott rio con ganas. –Te extrañe hermano-admitió con los ojitos de cachorrito que dominaba perfectamente

Stiles le sonrió y palmeo un brazo sentándose en la cama.

-No podrás deshacerte de mí nunca, Scotty, seré tu consciencia eternamente. Hierba mala nunca muere, Scott

Scott solo sonrió arrugando sus ojos y soltó una risita. Luego suspiro y lo miro con algo de seriedad.

-Los demás quieren verte pero les dije que primero pasaría yo para preguntarte...

-Que pasen, realmente quiero saber cuáles amistades hice-interrumpió Stiles ansioso

Scott solo amplio su sonrisa, se levantó y acerco a la puerta pero no alcanzo a abrirla cuando se abrió primero y varias personas entraron y comenzaron a atacarlo con preguntas. Stiles solo pudo parpadear varias veces aturdido sin saber que responder y enfocar la mirada y descubrir quiénes eran. Se comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

-¡Cállense!-exclamo alguien

Todas las voces cesaron y Stiles miro con curiosidad a quien callo a todos. Era el mismo hombre que lo abrazo. Alto, musculoso, de cabello negro y penetrantes ojos verdes grisáceo, un hombre realmente guapo y sexy. Stiles no tenía pena de admitir la belleza de las personas y ese hombre, era uno de los especímenes más atractivos que había visto en Beacon Hills. Sintió un agradable escalofrió cuando recordó la sensación de sentirse ser apresado por esos fuertes brazos y ese pecho musculoso, y eso lo confundió.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Stiles?

Stiles frunció el ceño. El reconocía esa voz y giro rápidamente el rostro y quedo pasmado. Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron de manera extraordinaria pero eso si era una sorpresa. "¡Lydia Martin! ¡¿Lydia Martin es mi amiga?! ¡Por favor, que sea algo más!", pero aunque sus pensamientos decían eso, algo en él no se sentía bien, como si fuera la contrario, como si no fuera correcto.

-Cierra esa boca Stilinski, las moscas pueden entrar por ahí-se burló alguien

Y su cabeza casi se movió como en las películas de terror que casi sintió que trono el cuello por el movimiento pero si Lydia era una total sorpresa no sabía cómo calificar tener al capitán de Lacrosse y el chico más popular de Beacon Hills en la habitación. "¡No puede ser! ¡¿Jackson-Soy-Rico-Y-Guapo-Pero-Me-Falta-Cerebro-Whittemore?! ¡¿Qué demonios he hecho estos años?!... ¡Eso significa una cosa!", pensó

-¡¿Soy popular?!-exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos e ilusionados

Miro a cada uno en la habitación y no conocía a la mayoría de las caras pero ellos lo miraban con sorpresa, como si tuviera tres cabezas. Por favor, él era Stiles Stilinski, la persona más extraña del condado.

-Cada vez creo que nada puede sorprenderme de ti, lo vuelves hacer-se burló alguien

Stiles frunció el ceño y lo miro. Era un hombre guapo, unos años más joven que su padre, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Había algo melancólico en su mirada que despertó la curiosidad en él. El otro hombre, de cabello canoso y ojos de una tonalidad azul diferente, a su lado rodo los ojos y le lanzo una mirada fría.

-Sera mejor presentarnos, a los que no nos recuerdas-propuso

Stiles asintió de acuerdo con él. De los presentes solo conocía a Scott, Lydia, Jackson y el rizado, sino se equivocaba, era Isaac Lahey, el hijo del entrenador de natación.

-Hola Stiles, yo soy Christopher Argent, era padre de Allison, una de tus amigas pero ella murió hace un año-se presentó el canoso de ojos azules

Stiles frunció el ceño. El no recordaba ninguna Allison.

-¿Allison?

Scott sonrió de manera triste y melancólica.

-Ella era nueva en la escuela. Después de ir al bosque a buscar el cadáver, ella llego a Beacon Hills. Fui mi novia por unos meses...

-Y mi mejor amiga-siguió Lydia cuando Scott no pudo continuar-Una vez salimos y nos asaltaron, a ella la asesinaron y bueno, ella era una gran chica

Stiles los miro a todos. Parecía que realmente había afectado la muerte de la chica y se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado él.

-Lo siento-murmuro

Chris solo sonrió y asintió. El otro hombre a su lado lo miro con gesto preocupado y le apretó un hombro, Chris pareció relajarse con el gesto.

-Me llamo Jordan Parrish, soy el ayudante de tu padre-se presentó un rubio guapo, de ojos azules y musculoso

-Yo soy Malia Tate-se presentó una castaña de mirada salvaje

-Yo soy Peter Hale-sonrió de manera maliciosa el de mirada melancólica-y él es mi sobrino Derek Hale-apunto al de ojos verde grisáceo

Derek le gruño a su tío y Stiles sonrió.

-¡Sourwolf!-exclamo sin saber porque

Noto que lo miraban sorprendidos pero no entendía porque. Solo esa palabra había pasado por su mente cuando Derek gruño y simplemente no pudo evitar decirlo.

-¿Me recuerdas?-pregunto Derek con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos

Stiles negó con la cabeza. –No pero ¿tiene algún significado esa palabra? Solo me vino a la cabeza

Derek cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente. Scott soltó una risita y sonrió.

-Así solías llamar a Derek cuando lo conocimos-explico

Stiles asintió. Pero una parte de él sabía que había algo más entre Derek y el, algo más que tal vez ninguno más sabia y él iba a descubrir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se lo merecen.  
> En un principio iba a hacer un breve maratón 2/2 pero no había podido terminar esta parte y solo subí una.  
> ¿Qué tal? Stiles ya despertó y la trama verdadera inicia.  
> Ahora si la cuarta temporada la pondré en la historia pero de manera diferente, después de todo Kira no está, el sheriff murió y Stiles perdió la memoria.  
> Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

**Author's Note:**

> Jo, jo, jo. Los capítulos serán de este tamaño, se me hace mas fácil de esta manera.  
> Salvaran a Stiles? Que pasara?  
> Se que quite a varios personajes pero es necesario por el momento, a lo mejor después regresan, no estoy segura.  
> Se que es un poco raro la pareja de Parrish y Jackson pero no se, simplemente me llama la atención, haber como queda.  
> Si gusta, por favor Voten, Comenten y/o Recomiéndenla.  
> Gracias por darse el tiempo de pasar por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.  
> Tambien esta en wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/75715055-nunca-estar%C3%A1s-solo


End file.
